


Trouble

by yodepalma



Series: kinkmeme [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Crack Treated Seriously, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Shirtless Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: In which Prompto doesn't know how to handle Gladio suddenly walking aound shirtless...original prompt





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Me, inevitably: Man, more of the Prompto/Gladio prompts need to be filled.  
> Also me, inevitably: I'M GONNA WRITE THE THING

He’d been fine, at first. Like, sure, he was traveling with the three hottest guys he knew and they were all cramped together half the time and he _really_ missed privacy, but it wasn’t unbearable. He could deal with it all. Well, he could at least avoid thinking about it until he was alone.

But then Gladio had left to _fight the Blademaster_ , and when he’d come back he’d just…stopped wearing a shirt. Like, he didn’t even wear his open leather jacket. Just bare chest and intricate tattoo all out in the open, where everyone could see them.

And _boy_ did people see them. Heads turned wherever they went, eyes glued to Gladio and his stupid new scars and perfect abs. Gladio probably didn’t even _notice_. It’s not like people drooling over him was anything new. It was just more frequent. And more irritating. Especially since Prompto was now one of those people who couldn’t look away, even when he should be doing something else.

At least Gladio didn’t seem to have noticed Prompto staring yet. When Prompto tripped over himself trying to walk and ogle at the same time, he could laugh it off as his usual clumsiness. When he got hit in battle because he was trying to get a picture of Gladio’s muscles at work, everyone assumed he was just…being himself. Prompto was safe.

Or he had been, anyway.

They’d had to camp after their last hunt, too exhausted to make it back to the tipster with the possibility of daemons ahead of them, and that kinda sucked but it was okay. Except a Red Giant had materialized right next to the haven, pacing around it noisily with the light from its sword flashing through the tent, and Prompto had spent half the night being awake and terrified, and the other half asleep and terrified. Eventually he had to give up altogether, and he stumbled blearily from the tent while the sun was still rising.

And ran straight into Gladio, who’d clearly been awake for a while. He was shining with sweat, breathing a little hard like he’d just run several miles. A cool breeze gusted between them. Gladio didn’t _shiver_ , but his skin showed that he felt the cold and Prompto’s eyes locked on his chest. On his hard nipples, which were just _begging_ to be sucked on. Gladio’s skin probably tasted as perfect as it looked.

Gladio’s chest moved closer, presumably with the rest of him still attached, and a large hand tilted his head back so he was looking at Gladio’s face.

“My eyes are up here, Prompto,” Gladio said. His voice was low and intimate and _wrong_ , as weird as the gentleness of his touch and the softness in his eyes. The smug smirk was right, though. And it still made Prompto want to punch him. Gladio’s hand slid behind Prompto’s head, cradling it, while his other hand came to rest on Prompto’s hip. Prompto felt faintly light-headed, scrabbled for something to hold onto and could only find Gladio’s biceps. “Not that I mind _you_ staring.”

“Wh-what?” Prompto barely managed to gasp out. Gladio’s face dipped in even closer to his, just tantalizingly out of reach.

“Can I kiss you?”

Prompto tried to say something, he really did, but instead of ‘yes, god, please do,’ all he managed to do was make a strangled noise of sheer _want_. It seemed to be a good enough response, because Gladio chuckled and closed the remaining distance between them. Prompto gripped Gladio’s biceps even harder, nails digging into the man’s skin, let Gladio in without resistance, kissed him until Prompto’s chest was aching for air and he _had_ to pull away. Gladio barely let him take a single breath before kissing him again, more briefly and a little sloppily. And then again, hungrily, sliding one arm around Prompto to pull him in close.

When they broke apart this time, Gladio finally actually let him breathe. “Should’ve done that weeks ago,” Gladio said. “Would’ve if I could’ve convinced myself you definitely were looking.”

“What?” Prompto asked again, a little dumbfounded.

Gladio grinned down at him. “Why did you _think_ I was running around everywhere with my shirt off?”

Prompto stared at his stupid grin for a long second as the question processed, and then he blushed and opened his mouth with every intention of telling Gladio off for being an idiot. Except Gladio kissed him again, and he figured that was a much better use of his tongue anyway.


End file.
